


To Keep

by Thursday_Next



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Remix, Remix Redux, remix madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thursday_Next/pseuds/Thursday_Next
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur gives Merlin a gift. Merlin likes it more than he is prepared to admit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Keep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PunkPinkPower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkPinkPower/gifts).
  * Inspired by [For You To Keep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113554) by [PunkPinkPower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkPinkPower/pseuds/PunkPinkPower). 



> _For You To Keep_ is a lovely story and it deserves more than a literal eleventh-hour remix, however time is against me. 
> 
> A drabble which supposes that Merlin liked Arthur's gift rather more than in the original.

Merlin buries his face in the scrap of red fabric, inhaling deeply and guiltily. It still smells of Arthur. 

Arthur could have given him the whole sheet. It would have been worth more, either at market or for something to sleep under. But that Arthur tore off a strip to make him a scarf is… thoughtful, in a thoughtless sort of a way. 

Merlin smiles as he wraps it around his wrist again. He is Arthur’s protector, his secret champion, and now he wears his favour.

Of course, Arthur can never know just how much the gift means to Merlin.


End file.
